


Devoted

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [33]
Category: Free!
Genre: I like it though so here you go, M/M, Some sad attempt at smut that failed miserably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke decides to show Rin just how devoted to him he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devoted

3-31-15

Prompt: Devoted

Pairing: SouRin

Rating: M

 

               “Rin, I want to try something new tonight.” There it was, that devilish little smirk that Sousuke loved so much. Rin waggled his eyebrows at him, his eyes bright with excitement and teasing.

 

               “Why, Sousuke,” Rin crooned, lifting a hand to his lips and trying to look scandalized, “how very forward of you.” Sousuke snorted and rolled his eyes at his best friend.

 

               “Will you shut up already?” he muttered. Rin snickered at him and sauntered forward, his hips swaying in that languid little way of his that always made his ass look so damn _tight._ Sousuke shut his eyes, gathering his control. He felt Rin’s arms slither around his neck and his bare chest press against him, and he looked down at him.

 

               “No,” Rin whispered. Sousuke rolled his eyes again and bent down to kiss him.

 

               “I’m serious, Rin,” he whispered. The light in Rin’s eyes shifted, melting from a hard edge of lust into something Sousuke recognized all too well from long nights watching horrible romance movies.

 

               “Okay,” Rin whispered back.

 

               “Thank you.” Sousuke ran his hands up and down Rin’s back. For a moment, he just held him, letting himself sink into the overwhelming love he had for this man. Tightening his grip, he lifted Rin until the redhead wrapped his legs around Sousuke’s waist and carried him into the bedroom. He lowered Rin gently onto the edge of the bed and knelt between his knees.

 

               “I love you,” he murmured. Above him, Rin’s breath hitched. Sousuke took a deep breath himself and leaned in to rest his cheek against Rin’s knee. “I love you so much, Rin.” He didn’t give his boyfriend a chance to respond before leaning back and running a hand down Rin’s calf to his ankle. He lifted it until he could rest Rin’s foot on his knee. “I love how you always shove your icy toes against me at night,” he said, hooking his fingers into Rin’s thick sock and sliding it off. He kissed each of Rin’s toes and the top of his foot before putting it back on the ground.

 

               “S-Sousuke,” Rin gasped. Sousuke ignored him and lifted the other foot.

 

               “I love when you think I’m not home, or in another room, and some horrible pop song comes on and you start dancing to it.” He gave that foot the same treatment as the first and slipped the leg of Rin’s baggy sweatpants – they were Sousuke’s really, but he didn’t comment – and nuzzled his nose against the sharp bone of Rin’s shin. “I love going on runs with you, especially the long ones where I can’t keep up, and you still slow down for me.” He dragged his lips across the soft skin more than he actually kissed it, and turned back to the other leg. “I love when you put your bangs up in that stupid little pigtail and get a glass of wine and spend two hours shaving your legs.” He let his breath ghost across Rin’s skin, watching the way goose bumps broke out in its wake. He gave the leg seven or eight little pecks in rapid succession before he lowered it and rose up on his knees, running his hands up Rin’s thighs until they could curl in the waistband of his sweatpants. He locked eyes with Rin, marveling at the expression he saw in them. Rin opened his mouth to say something, but Sousuke shook his head. He patted Rin’s hip until he raised them to let Sousuke slide the fabric down and off. He let out a quiet moan and buried his face in Rin’s thigh.

 

               “S-Sou?” Rin asked shakily. Sousuke shook his head, rubbing his face against Rin’s baby-soft skin.

 

               “I love your thighs, god I love your thighs,” he groaned. He didn’t have to see Rin’s face to know he was blushing. He paused for a moment, trying to remember the pattern he was setting up. “I love when you get in a stubborn mood,” he whispered, pausing to kiss Rin just above his knee, “and try to fit into Gou’s shorts.” Rin giggled, and Sousuke gave in to the smile that tugged at his lips. “I love,” he said slowly, moving to the other thigh, “I love, I love, I love your stupid long sock collection, and how none of them fucking match.” Rin giggled again at that, but cut off with a gasp when Sousuke traced the tip of his tongue across a tiny constellation of freckles by Rin’s right hip. He centered himself between Rin’s thighs and stared up at him through his lashes. At the edge of his vision, he could see the bulge in Rin’s boxers, and decided to ignore it for now. He planted his hands on Rin’s hips and pulled him closer so he could breathe against Rin’s stomach. Beautiful, sculpted abs twitched and jumped under the sensation. “I love how damn picky you are about what you eat,” he said. He kissed Rin’s belly button with a _smeck_ and listened to Rin’s laughter as he trailed a straight line to the place between his pecs. “I love when we’re laying together and watching some awful corny movie and your heart starts beating too fast. I love the way you bundle yourself up in two scarves in the winter.” He nosed his way up Rin’s neck and latched onto a bit of skin under Rin’s ear. He sucked lightly and let his teeth just graze against Rin’s pulse. “Who the fuck needs two scarves?” he chuckled.

 

               “Sousuke, how far are you-“ Rin started. Sousuke nipped at Rin’s neck to shut him up.

 

               “Shh, Rin,” he said. “Don’t interrupt, it’s rude.” Rin gave him a particularly sarcastic grunt, but remained silent. Sousuke reached up and dug his fingers into Rin’s hair. He massaged his scalp, taking a moment to look up into Rin’s eyes before sliding his way across to one shoulder. He bypassed Rin’s entire arm and took his hand. He sighed against the wrist and took a moment to simply hold it in place. “Rin,” he murmured. “Rin, I love the way your hand fits perfectly in mine.” He lowered Rin’s hand and surged forward, knocking Rin onto his back and straddling his hips.

 

               “Sou,” Rin groaned. Sousuke bent down and swallowed the sound. Rin’s hips jumped and collided with Sousuke’s. He groaned and licked at Rin’s lower lip, rolling his hips down in a fluid motion. Rin whined and gasped against Sousuke’s lips, hips bucking and stomach twitching. “Sousuke!” he cried.

 

               “I love you, Rin,” Sousuke said. He reached a hand between their bodies and cupped Rin’s cock. Rin arched off of the mattress with a choked-off wail. Sousuke squeezed and peppered Rin’s jaw with kisses. He stroked Rin with long, smooth movements, slipping under the boxers to hold just the way Rin liked. Rin finished with a choked-off cry, and Sousuke held him close.

 

               "You too," Rin whimpered when he had mostly regained his senses. Sousuke shook his head. 

 

              "That's not the point," he said. Rin panted and looked up at him with hazy eyes.

 

              "Then what is?" Rin asked. Sousuke smiled and drew him closer.

 

              "You," he answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not be on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
